Baroque
by Clarobell
Summary: Luffy promised Ace not to leave home until he was 17... so why is he an elite member of Baroque Works at the age of 14? What of his dreams to become Pirate King? A 'what if' take on the story of One Piece.
1. Miss AllSunday Comes To Town

**

* * *

**

Clarobell: And so here we are, with our first joint fic! We can't promise fast updates and

_**someone**_** -points at VTM- wanted us to post the first chapter (even though chapter 2 isn't even halfway done 8D;;;), and so here we are! This fic is an AU, kind of! More of a 'what if' scenario. Hope you enjoy! –slaps VTM with fish-**

**VTM: Ha! -blocks with a frozen tuna- Meh…We got to start sometime, no? Enough squabble! It's show time!**

**

* * *

****Baroque  
Miss All-Sunday Comes to Town  
By VTM & Clarobell**

* * *

The soft sea breeze swept along the deck of a large boat, sailing the calm waters of East Blue. A slim, tanned woman reclined in a chair by the railing of the boat, dark eyes gazing out to the sea thoughtfully. Slim fingers raised to the hat perched on her head to stop it from blowing away as she sighed silently, gripping the den-den mushi a little tighter in other. As usual, she made sure to keep any annoyance she was feeling from her voice.

"I still don't see why you sent me to look here, Mr. 0." She spoke. Her voice was smooth and calm, but her eyes narrowed eve r so slightly. Tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear, she moved the free hand back down to the small table in front of her, tapping lengthy nails against the pale wood. She was dressed in a purple tank top with a matching skirt, white cowboy hat, and an overcoat. She's been sailing these waters for almost a month now and hadn't find anybody worth so much as looking at that may complete her recruitment mission. "The east blue is the weakest of all the blues, why search for recruits here?"

"Some times you have to start off small and work your way to the top, Miss All-Sunday." said the menacing voice on the other end. "Baroque Works is still in its infant stages, if we rush things, we will be stamped out before we've even started, and I expect you of all people would understand my _concerns._"

"Yes, sir…"

"It would seem suspicious for numerous people with high bounties on their heads to vanish at the same time." The voice continued, tone drawling, sounding almost lazy, but never losing the dangerous undertone. "Carry on with your mission. Recruit more billions, if you have to. Pawns can sometimes win a game of chess, after all, understood?"

"Understood, Mr. 0." Nico Robin, or 'Miss All-Sunday', sighed as she put the den-den mushi away. _'Hmph, no need to act all high and mighty.'_

Sighing silently once more, she dragged her eyes from the now snoozing snail phone and gazed out at sea. She doubted she would find anybody of importance here, and it felt like a waste of time, but bit by bit, she was dragging herself closer to her dream. No matter what, she would do anything to get what she needed, and if that meant lingering in an ocean and wasting time, then that's what she would do. She had, after all, been in far worse circumstances.

"Miss All-Sunday!" called a billions agent, as they walked towards her. "We're coming to a small island, Fuchsia. Supplies are a little low. Asking permission to dock, miss!"

"Well, it'd be rather foolish to continue on without the proper amount of supplies." Robin said thoughtfully, a small smile creeping to her lips. "Let's make a quick stop."

---

The village of Fuchsia was small and quiet, a place with minimal violence and quiet lives. There was, however, the passage of travelers and pirates alike docking for supplies and a break from the seas. Most of the time they passed through without incident, the town would be a little better off with their sales and both the pirates and town would benefit from their visit. Then there were the times where things didn't run quite as smoothly. Sadly, this was one for those times. In the Party's Bar; the local tavern for all the sea farers docking at the village, trouble was brewing for the local devil fruit user.

"Oi, Freak!" a heavy and raspy voice called across the bar. "Bring us more grog!"

A short, scrawny boy with black messy hair and a scar under his left eye grumbled under his breath as he walked towards the group of rowdy, drunken sailors. He carried trays with mugs of grog; each sailor greedily snatched the mugs and sent sneers at the boy.

"Luffy!" called the owner of the bar, Makino. "Give me a hand with this, please?"

"Coming, Makino!" the boy called back, glad to leave the rowdy sailors behind before he ended up doing something he'd regret later. He turned and headed towards her, his tray now empty.

"Gyah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!" laughed one sailor boisterously, beating the table with his fist. "The boy's tied to that woman's apron strings!"

Luffy looked back and shot a glare at the man, but couldn't help the heat rising in his cheeks. Really, he appreciated Makino's generosity. Now that Ace was gone, he had to earn his own food, and so Makino had him help out at the bar. Really though, she could be pretty embarrassing, with the way she mothered him.

"What? Don't like what we say?" the sailor sneered, seeing the glare directed his way. He was neither marine nor pirate, not that Luffy could tell, anyway. He hadn't seen any markings on the ship to indicate a pirate ship and the men weren't wearing any uniforms. "What's a monstrosity like you going to do about it!?"

"Luffy," Makino said in a warning tone. She knew the teen's temper could get the better of him "I could use your help over here."

Luffy bit his lip, and reluctantly turned and walked away. He didn't like it one bit, and he knew that he could kick these guys asses no problem, but, Makino didn't like trouble in her bar, and if he caused any damage, she would have to pay to have it fixed. He tried to imagine he was like Shanks, laughing at people stupid enough to pick on others for no reason at all, like those desert bandits had. His fists still clenched angrily though, and his teeth ground together in annoyance.

"Yeah!" the sailor snorted, grinning nastily at Luffy's retreat. "That's what I thought!"

When Luffy reached Makino he gave her a pleading look. He wanted to beat them up so much. This kind of thing happened every now and again, when the visiting sailors would hear about his devil fruit abilities elsewhere in the village. They'd mock him, touch him, or pull his limbs and cheeks just to see what happens. It didn't happen often, and when it did, Ace would usually handle it. His big brother had a knack for becoming awfully clumsy around those times, 'accidentally' knocking hot coffee over the men and stamping on their toes. The two would usually laugh about it later, but now Ace was gone, out at sea and probably having a blast and Luffy was left behind to wait for his turn.

"Luffy, just deal with it, they won't be here too long probably." Makino said in a weary whisper. "Whatever you do, do **not** try to beat them up."

Luffy pouted. From the sound of it, Makino didn't think he could handle these guys. Then again, maybe she was just worried about his causing more damage.

"Fine." he said in a slight whine. How frustrating, hopefully the jerks would leave soon, but until then, for Makino, he'd grin and bare it.

---

Robin stepped smoothly onto the creaking wood of the docks. She looked over to one of the billions agents stepping from the boat behind her. "Take care of the supplies; I'll be going into town for a bit."

"Understood!" The billion then went to work.

Robin sighed to herself and looked around. _'It's obvious that there's nothing of interest here.' She thought, lips curving into a soft smile as her eyes trailed over the sleepy town before her. 'However, some decent food would be nice.'_

Slowly, she walked forward, each step long and graceful as she made her way along the dusty roads. People outside their houses and at worked glanced her way but made no move to greet her. Luffy usually determined the nature of a person, and if that boy trusted a stranger, then they would too. The boy may not have been too bright, but his judgment of character couldn't be beaten.

That was usually the way of the town. With sailors passing in and out, their fist stop after a long voyage would usually be the local tavern. After all, both food and drink were served there. Sailors were also a fairly common sight by now too, so the townsfolk didn't pay the strangers much notice.

Robin smiled as her deep blue eyes took in the sleepy town attitude to her appearance, This really would be a good place to take a short break. Mr. 0 wouldn't be expecting her back for a good few weeks as of yet, not until she had recruited a few more agents for Baroque at least. The people here weren't suspicious in the least,

As she continued on her way, Robin listened carefully to the open conversations around her. Housewives gossiped amongst each other about the latest goings on and children argued over toys and games. The men were out, hard at work in shops and farms, while others lingered in the bar for an afternoon drink. One conversation in particular caught her interest and she slowed her pace, not wanting to seem suspicious, but definitely curious about the subject of talk.

Three old men were sat together outside one of the shops, puffing cigars eating their sandwiches packed by their wives. She's heard a glimpse of gossip about these three, and if her suspicions were right, they were the town's gossip mongers.

"Did you hear?" said one old man, stroking a stubbly old beard as his lips stretched into a deep frown. "Some sailors that came into town have been picking on Luffy."

"Again? Poor kid." said another, in a sympathetic tone. "It's been tough for him since his brother left."

"You kidding?" the third spoke up suddenly. "It was already tough on the both of them with that nutty old Garp around!"

"Shh!" piped up the first man. "If he hears you called him that who knows what he'll do?"

"he hasn't been back here for a good few years now," the third replied dully. "What makes you think he'll come back now?"

"Well," the second man muttered, rubbing at his balding head thoughtfully. "Ace is bound to get a bounty on his head sooner or later, more than likely sooner, if you ask me."

"Exactly." Said the first, sniffing in a know-it-all fashion. "And when he sees that, he'll probably be back to make sure Luffy doesn't follow after him."

The third old man grunted, before coughing deeply and rubbing at his chest. "well, one thing's for certain," he said, "Things would've been much easier for them is if Luffy hadn't eaten that damned cursed fruit!"

Robin blinked, trying to keep her reaction unnoticeable. She hadn't expected to find a devil fruit user on such a remote and small island, but now maybe this trip hadn't been so wasted after all. From the sound of it, he was connected in some way to Vice-Admiral Garp from the marines, and to be connecting in _any_ way with such a man must have meant the boy showed potential in _something_. A deeper smile curled its way on Robin's lips and she continued on her way to the tavern. Things suddenly became much more interesting.

---

"Please, stop it!" Makino begged, hand covering her mouth in a mix of horror and fear as she looked on helplessly. The sailors had Luffy pinned down against the polished wooden floor and were tying his rubber arms together in a bow. Luffy struggled, but it was no use, with them holding his arms he couldn't get them undone. He could _really _hurt these guys, but he'd promised Makino he wouldn't cause any damage, and as much as it made his blood boil, he kept up the weak struggles and didn't attempt any real retaliation.

One of the sailors looked up at Makino, licking his lips in an almost animalistic manner. He sneered down at Luffy, giving him a kick that sent him sprawling onto his front before he pressed a foot against the young teens back. Smirking cruelly, his lips spread into a dirty grin.

"Why would I wanna do that??!" he said, voice thick with booze. "We came here to have fun and we paid good money, so why don't you walk your sweet little ass over here and give us some… _service_?"

Luffy couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat, dark, wide eyes narrowed with anger as they stared heatedly at the man above him. Promise or no, if this guy stepped one foot out of line with Makino, he's kick his ass from here to the Grand Line! Makino frowned, stepping back warily.

"I've fed your men and you've drank almost all of the liquor in the bar, sir." She stated, struggling to keep the waver from her voice. "I'm afraid I won't be able to give you any more than that."

"Oh, I think you can!" the sailor snapped, removing his foot from Luffy's back and stalking towards Makino. Luffy grunted, rolling quickly onto his back and slamming his leg upwards. His foot crunched between the abusive sailor's legs and before the other men had a chance to realize what was happening, he slammed his head back into one of his captives noses before twisting and jamming his leg into the others gut. Taking their shock to his advantage, the boy wriggled away from the group of rowdy sailors and struggled to his feet, tugging at his arms and trying to untie them.

The group recovered quickly though, and before Luffy had finished untangling his elastic limbs, three burly men were surrounding he and Makino, with a dozen more behind them. The rubber boy ground his teeth together, sharp eyes darting around in search of an escape.

"Treinta Flur… **Clutch!!!**"

Sickening cracks sounded throughout the bar as all the sailors suddenly collapsed, grunting and moaning, obviously in a great deal of pain.

"What in the world…?" Makino whispered in shock.

Luffy finally managed to pull his arms free, and they retracted back to their normal size and shape with an elastic snap.

"Makino!" he said, glancing between the men and the woman defensively. "I swear I didn't do it!"

"It's okay Luffy, I believe you." Makino said with a sigh. Looking at the collapsed sailors, she was sure it couldn't have been the boy. Devil Fruit or not, she had never seen him do anything like that before – she hadn't even seen him move just then, and his arms were still tied up.

"Excuse me," called a voice by the entrance of the bar, smooth and practically dripping with innocence. "Are you okay?"

Luffy and Makino looked up to fine none other than Nico Robin standing in the bar entrance.

"Oooooh! A customer!" Luffy cheered gladly, his usual grin overtaking his face. "She has fancy clothes!"

Robin couldn't help but laugh a little. "My, what a spirited young man you are."

"Shishishi! Thank you!" Luffy said with a wide grin. "Is there something you want?"

"A drink and some food would be nice." Robin replied with a smile.

Makino didn't like this woman, something wasn't right about her. A customer was a customer though, and so she donned a polite smile, trying to ignore the unconscious bodies littered over her bar.

"Right then, Luffy, could you get her order? I need to get back to the kitchen." The young woman asked. "And could you please take these men back to their ship?"

"Okay Makino!" Luffy cheered enthusiastically. He then picked up his tray and note pad and led Robin to a table. "What would you like, nice lady?"

Robin gave a small laugh. "You can call me Miss All-Sunday." She said, careful not to use her real name. Even if he was just a kid, she still had to be careful.

"What a strange name!" Luffy replied with a bright, genuine smile. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! It's nice to meet you!"

Robin blinked. "...D?"

"Na? Yeah, D. Luffy…" the boy repeated with a slightly puzzled tone in his voice. "Are you okay? You look a little upset."

Robin then caught herself staring. "Oh, no, I'm fine." She offered a weary smile. "You have a strange name too."

"I like my name; I don't care if it's weird." Luffy said proudly.

"You seem to have a strange power as well." Robin said suddenly. "You've eaten the cursed fruit, haven't you?"

"Yeah, when I was little - it tasted gross!" Luffy said, sticking his tongue out in distaste. "But now I can do this!" He then grabbed his own cheek and stretched it out. "I'm a rubber man!"

"Oh my, how impressive!" Robin said, her smile widening before she chuckled softly.

Luffy then let his cheek go; he looked like he had done something wrong.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Um, I forgot. Makino told me not to do that in front of the customers. She said it grosses the customers out." Luffy said as he looked away from her, laughing nervously like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "You don't seem grossed out though, you seem really nice!"

"I don't know about nice…" Robin said thoughtfully.

"Luffy! Did you get her order yet?" Makino called from behind the counter. "After this order you're done for the day, okay?"

"Okay, Makino!" Luffy replied happily. He was looking forward to getting some training done and having some fun. "What would you like?"

"Hmm, the house special and whatever is most commonly served here." Robin said casually.

After jotting down the order, Luffy left to give it to Makino. Soon enough he came back with the food and drink. "Here you go!"

Robin smiled a little. "Thank you. Since you're off now, would you mind keeping me a little company? I'd really appreciate it."

Luffy blinked in confusion for a second, running the words over in his head. Had this lady really just asked that?? Nobody _ever_ asked him to sit with them. Well, except for Makino, but Makino didn't count!

"Really? Well, okay! It's not like I have anyone waiting for me anyway." Luffy said, biting back a sad tone. "I'm just gonna take these guys back to the docks and I'll come back, ne?"

Robin nodded slightly, watching Luffy run off. He was young, but she could tell he was strong. He would do nicely.

---

"My, you have a healthy appetite; some say that's a sign of good health." Robin said with a laugh. She didn't seem fazed in the least by Luffy's voracious appetite.

Not far from the two sat the three old gossip mongers. They watched the pair in fascination, wonder how such a mismatched pair could end up eating together. Robin sat, looking almost dainty, eating slowly and savouring her small meal. A soft smile stretched her lip as she watched Luffy with deep, knowing eyes, twinkling with curiosity. Luffy on the other hand was practically standing, too eager to shovel his food into his mouth to sit relaxed. His messy hair and clothes further contrast the pair.

One of the old men blinked and adjusted his glasses. "Well now, who's that lovely lady?"

One of the others gave a chuckle. "The more important question is, what is she doing eating with Luffy? Lucky little devil!"

"Shush!" the third man noised, frowning at his two companions. "Do you want them to hear us and move??"

The other men grunted, settling down in silence and sipping at their coffee at the table behind the pair, subtly listening in on what gossip the two may care to share.

"I take it you live alone?" Robin asked, "I heard you mention that you work for food. Where's your family?"

"Yeh! I yushta live wi' my bi' bro, bu' he'sh gone now!" Luffy garbled as he chewed his food. One of the old men from the next table grimaced as pieces of food sprayed even as far as where he sat.

"Huh, she must have a stomach of steel, watching that and not gagging!" he muttered bitterly, wiping the splattered scraps from his arm with an old handkerchief.

"That's one tough woman." the others agreed with a nod.

"Now, now, didn't your mother teach you better?" Robin asked with a coy smile, as she took out a napkin. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full like that. You could choke."

Luffy felt his face heat up slightly as Robin wiped some of the food away from his cheeks. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed because of her treating him childishly, or from the contact itself. Either way he squashed the feeling back, trying to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks. How odd, he'd never been treated like that aside from Makino. She was such a pretty woman and she seemed really nice. Luffy then swallowed his food in one big gulp.

"Now, mind repeating what you said?" Robin said in a pleasant tone. "I couldn't really understand you before."

"I used to live with my big brother, but he left the island a while ago." Luffy explained. "But I'm okay; I've been training to go out to sea one day!"

"Oh? What do you plan to do once you're out at sea?" Robin asked, a hint of playfulness tingeing her voice.

"I'm going out to find One Piece!" Luffy said proudly with a magnificent grin. "I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

Robin's eyes widened slightly, her mouth forming a small 'o'. It wasn't often she heard such a bold proclamation as that; particularly from such a young boy. Children tend to dream the impossible, but as they grow, their goals and dreams change. What could have happened to this boy with the name 'D' that gave him such a big dream? The question Robin was more interested in getting answered, was, what made him think he had what it takes? Was this boy really so strong?

"Well now, you dream pretty big." Robin gave a small chuckle.

The old gossipers were now sitting just outside of the bar, settled on the stools for another coffee in the pleasant spring breeze; they could hear Luffy ramble on about his childish aspirations. One of the old men gave a small scoff.

"Che! Listen to that! Kid's still going on about that stupid dream of his."

"She seems to like dreamers." said one of the others with a small laugh. "Look at her smile!"

"Ah youth…" said the third in a dreaming tone. "It's full of fools! Ha, ha, ha!"

---

Robin and Luffy continued to chat into the afternoon. The young teen then gave his friend a tour of the island and his own home, repeating some random old facts Ace had once told him about the history of the island. Robin seemed quite interested in the information and so Luffy tried a little harder to remember more.

They stopped in one of the fields of Fuchsia, where Luffy continued to tell his new friend about his promise to his brother to stay on the island. It was nice to have somebody to talk to, but before he knew it, the bright afternoon sun was closer to the horizon and evening was setting in.

"My, it seems to be getting a bit late," Robin said as she noticed the sun would be setting soon.

"Aw, you'll be leaving already?" Luffy whined slightly. He had really enjoyed her company, though he really shouldn't have skipped out on so much training today.

Robin smiled. "Well, my ship won't be leaving just yet; I was hoping to book into a room and spend the night on land."

Luffy then excitedly raised his hand, like a student wanting to give an answer to a question. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I can do that! You can stay in my house, in Ace's old room! He won't mind!"

"Oh?" Robin said with a hint of surprise. "That's very kind of you, are you sure it would be ok?"

"Sure!" Luffy then sprung up, holding his hand out for the woman to take. Together they leisurely headed back to Luffy's small house, chatting quietly.

---

Dinner had been just as lively as the lunch she'd shared with Luffy, and through it all, Robin kept smiling. This boy was an ideal candidate for Baroque, though after speaking with him for so long, she could tell he wouldn't be willing to join her. He was fiercely loyal, and had made a promise to his brother that she doubted he would break very easily.

She had contemplated drugging his food, and once Luffy had gone to sleep, she contacted the billions agents on her ship, ordering him to organize a sleeping drug. It could have been administered that night, but Robin hadn't slept on land for quite a while, and it would be a nice change. After all, nobody could stop her from taking the boy, as the only true fighting power on the island was Luffy himself. Whether she took him in the dead of night or the light of day, it didn't matter. She was, after all, just another person with a false name.

Robins settled down into the quiet of the night, lulled to sleep by the chirping of the crickets outside her window.

---

"Good morning, Miss All Sunday!" Luffy called as Robin walked down the stairs. "Did you sleep well?"

It was unusual for Luffy to be so courteous, but this woman had been kind to him, and Ace would be mad if he found out he'd had a guest and Luffy hadn't been polite.

"Very well, thank you." The dark haired woman replied quietly. It was time to put the plan into effect. The billions agent had delivered the drug during the night. "Would you care to sit down for a drink with me?"

"Sure," Luffy chirped, happily. "But then I have to get some training done. Are you leaving today?"

"I am." Robin nodded, accepting a glass of juice from Luffy's hand and watching the boy as he sat opposite her. "Do you train often?"

Luffy nodded enthusiastically. "Yep!" he said. "Gotta be strong if I want to be Pirate King, ne?"

Robin nodded, using her devil fruit power to bloom an arm from Luffy's back, lightly tracing her nails over his rubber skin. Luffy shuddered softly and turned around to see what had tickled him, but the limb had already dissolved into petals. While his back was turned, Robin stealthily slipped the drug into his drink, smiling knowingly as Luffy turned back to her.

"Something wrong?"

"No," he answered, grinning widely before downing his juice. "Do you need me to take you back to the docks?"

"That would be nice." The raven haired woman said, as she sipped the last of her drink.

Luffy accompanied her out the door, and even though it had only been a few minutes, Robin could see the drug was starting to take effect. The boy's movements were slower, a little more sluggish. He shook his head, willing the feeling away before turning a smile on Robin again.

"It's this way, Miss All Sunday."

Robin nodded and followed after him, barely a moment later, he stumbled, falling to one knee and shaking his head again, the world around him spiraling and twirling in a dizzy parade of colours. Robin didn't bother to act concerned. Her job here was done now and soon the boy would be safely on his way to Alabasta.

Luffy attempted to pull himself up, and managed to stagger to his feet. He stumbled dizzily towards the town, Robin stepping confidently behind him. At the edge of the town, his will finally ran short and the rubber boy crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Makino, who had been on her way to check on Luffy and escort him to the bar (as she did every morning) gasped as she saw him fall. She ran towards the pair, but was suddenly pulled roughly to the ground by two disembodied arms. The quiet village was now coming to life with the start of the day and curious faces watched the commotion, wondering what was happening.

Robin smiled and crossed her arms. "Cien Fleur… Delphinium!"

Pairs of arms then sprouted from the ground leading from Luffy, down the dirt path, into the town, and finally to the docks. Each pair passed Luffy down the rows of arms swiftly.

"What are you doing?!" Makino cried. Her suspicions about this woman had been true. "Where are you taking Luffy?!"

"It's none of your concern." Robin replied coldly, following after the unconscious boy, stopping only to pick up his discarded straw hat from the ground. "He will be taken good care of."

"He's just a boy!" the bar owner defended, trying to stop Robin. "What could you possibly want with a fourteen year old boy?!"

"I'm afraid you're causing a scene." Robin replied, voice thin and icy as she pushed Makino away.

Luffy by now had reached the docks, the town folk spluttering and watching as the billions agents loaded him into the ship.

"What in the world!?" The mayor said, eyes wide as he moved to try and stop them. What had the brat gone and got himself into this time?! One of the billions punched him hard, and he crashed to the ground. "Luffy..."

People backed away as Robin passed them by, any man daring to try and stop her only ending up with a cracked spine.

"What are you doing with him!?" Makino shouted angrily once more.

Robin shot a harsh glare at the kindly woman, stopping her cold. "He's coming with me, that's all there is to it. Goodbye."

"You can't take him!"

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Robin said suddenly. "I could easily kill all of you here and now. Is this child worth your lives?"

The townspeople stayed silent.

"Hmph… didn't think so."

Robin then continued on her way.

* * *

**Clarobell: Sooo? Opinions, anyone? A review would be delicious! We feed off of them, you see… you don't want the authors to starve, do you??**

**VTM: ;w; -underfed- Sponsor an author today! Review! No flames though, those taste like crap. Oh! And before any of you start asking what 'VTM' stands for –has been asked this several times- it's 'Veronica the Mischievous'.**


	2. A Near Escape

**Clarobell: Well, here we are with chapter 2! I hope it doesn't disappoint! VTM and I are still getting into the swing of writing together and merging each others writing styles, so apologies for any mistakes!**

**VTM: That's it for notes! The next act is about to begin! It's show time!**

* * *

**Baroque  
A Near Escape  
By VTM & Clarobell**

* * *

Robin was quite relaxed, reclined in her cushy chair, as she glanced over the documents detailing her next orders. After a brief snail-phone call to Mr. 0, she had been ordered to return as soon as possible to Alabasta. It seemed her superior was as intrigued as she about this 'new recruit'.

The raven haired woman glanced to her right, deep blue eyes watching the sole occupant of her bed as he snoozed peacefully. It had been about four hours now, and the boy had shown no sign of stirring. The drugs she'd given him weren't really that strong, and she made a mental note of the boy's susceptibility to drugs. It could be both a benefit on her part and a downfall on his in the future. She couldn't properly evaluate him until he was awake though.

As if he'd heard her thoughts, Luffy shifted on the bed, groaning groggily as the effects of the sleeping drug finally wore off. Sluggishly, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, blinking dopey eyes and taking in his surroundings. Hadn't he been walking Robin to the dock? What had happened? Where was he now?

"I see you're finally awake." Robin greeted softly, smiling in a mysterious way. This would surely be entertaining. "How do you feel?"

"Hm? Where am I?" Luffy asked in return, ignoring Robin's question, quickly waking up. Ha gazed around the small cabin dumbly for a few seconds, blinking rapidly as if trying to register his surroundings before he turned back to Robin. "What happened??"

"Well, it seems you'll be heading out to sea a little earlier than planned, Luffy." Robin replied smoothly, never once looking up from the documents in front of her.

Luffy blinked, tilting his head in confusion. After a few seconds, the gentle creaking of the floorboards and telltale sway of the room gave away the answer and the boy's eyes widened.

"Ahh? We're at sea?!" he asked, mouth gaping open. "Why are we at sea? I can't go yet! I promised Ace!"

"Unfortunately it seems you won't be keeping that promise."

"No!" the young boy stated, sliding his legs over the side of the bed and standing up, stumbling slightly at the lingering effects of the sleeping drug. He quickly found his footing and darted for the door, scrambling for the railing and staring in horror as there was nothing but sea in all directions.

"Ahhhh!" Luffy shrieked; he desperately searched for any sign of dry land or even a small boat that maybe he could return home in, but found nothing. He then looked back and glared at the mysterious woman who had followed him out onto the deck. "I was wrong! You're not nice at all! Take me back home right now!" Luffy shouted. "I made a promise! I have to keep it!"

"Now, now, calm down; there's no use throwing such a fuss. Besides, it's too late for us to turn the ship around; we're on a tight schedule." Robin explained with a careless shrug.

Luffy gave an irritated huff. "Fine! I'll just get a ride back on the next island!"

"Oh?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow. "You'd best be careful; you could easily walk right into a death trap."

"I can take care of myself!" Luffy nearly shouted. "You'll see!"

Robin gave a small smirk. "I don't believe that for a second… It's obvious you're quite helpless right now, like a chick that fell out of its nest."

Luffy stepped back a little. She saw right through his little bluff. "Are you a mind reader!?" he asked nervously.

Robin smiled. "No, I simply guessed. Apparently I was right." She said with a slight laugh.

Luffy's mouth hung open in shock. He couldn't believe how he had just walked right into that. "You…You…Err! Hmph! I hate you!" he said with a stubborn pout. Luffy then turned his back to Robin.

"Look, I need more recruits for our little organization, you should feel honored I picked you. Pretty soon, Baroque Works will be a force to be reckoned with." Robin said with a smile. _'I have a feeling you'll be a big help with that…'_

Luffy pouted and looked away from her. He didn't want anything to do with her stupid organization! He just wanted to go home! He promised Ace he'd stay on the island until he was seventeen, and that wasn't a promise he was willing to break.

Robin simply laughed. "I guess if you're so upset, then you won't eat any food?"

During their time in the bar Robin took a little time to observe Luffy and some of his habits. She now knew very well the boy couldn't resist the offer of a meal.

Luffy twitched slightly. "I'm not hungry!" he said with a stubborn tone. Suddenly his stomach gave a threatening growl. "…Traitor." He mumbled.

"I take it you'll be eating then?" Robin said with a smile.

"Fine! I will, but this doesn't mean I'm joining Bark works!" Luffy huffed.

Robin laughed. "It's 'Baroque Works', and you never know, we could grow on you…" She then waved a sailor over to them. "Say, be a dear and fetch our guest a dish of meat."

Luffy's mouth started to water slightly.

"Oh, and be sure to prepare some 'medicine'." Robin added, giving a quick wink.

The billions agent gave a smirk and a nod; he then walked off, disappearing below deck.

"Medicine?" Luffy said with a blink. "I'm not sick."

"This **is** your first time out at sea, right?" Robin asked. "Seasickness can hit you pretty hard. It's just to keep your stomach settled."

"Oh, okay, that's nice!" Luffy said with a smile. "But I don't think I'll have a problem! I have a stomach of steel, and it's not as if I'm gonna be here for long since I'm getting off on the next island anyway."

"Well, I guess we'll see about that, won't we?" Robin smiled confidently, eyes glinting at the food arrived. "Here you are."

She handed him a small vial with clear liquid sloshing around inside. Luffy eyed it warily before pouting and sticking out his tongue.

"Don't want it!" he stated, setting it down and turning his attention on the meal. Robin quickly snatched the plate away though, earning and whine from her 'guest'.

"Ah-ah!" she teasing, a smile gracing her lips again. "No food until you take your medicine."

"Aww, but I don't wanna!"

"Oh, that's too bad then," Robin sighed, calling for a sailor to come and remove the plate. Luffy quickly waved his arms in protest, snapping out a rubber limb to grab the plate back.

"No! No! I'll eat it!" he said, holding out his free hand for the vial. Robin gladly handed it over. In one gulp the liquid was gone and she had to resist the urge to laugh as Luffy pulled a disgusted face before digging into his meat.

By the end of the meal, the 'medicine' had taken effect, and Luffy was once again slumbering slumped across the deck. The sleeping drug seemed to be especially well on him. Maybe **too** well. She didn't particularly like drugging the boy, but they would have to make several land stops on the way to Alabasta, and it wouldn't do to have her newest recruit escaping on them. He was still quite young, barely out of childhood, and the transition into Baroque would move much smoother of she didn't have to manhandle him too much before he even got there. In the next stop, she would buy a weaker dose of the sleeping drug, that could be administered into a meal shortly before their land destinations come into sight. He would submit soon enough, and would do well in Baroque Works.

"Best we put him in one of the rooms below." Robin said to one of the billions, sparing one last look Luffy's way.

"Yes, Miss All-Sunday!"

---

For the next few weeks it was the same pattern. The boy remained fairly civil, if not overly annoying to all on board. His excitement often got out of hand as he witnessed the marvels of the open ocean, but his mind always returned back to the promise he had made to his brother. Sometimes he simply whined, other times he pouted and swore that next time they docked he _wouldn't_ fall asleep and would escape, and then there were the times when the boy's patience ran out. He had attacked the billions agents on more than occasion, easily knocking men overboard or simply beating them unconscious. Robin was shocked at his strength at such a young age, but he still lacked the skill that time would bring. At those times, she would hold him securely until using her devil fruit powers until he calmed, or if he didn't, until the ships doctor could administer a sedative. The boy had been particularly aggressive today, taking out half the billions crew on board before he was sedated. They had passed by a small island, and his attempted escape had been thwarted. Robin couldn't help but feel sorry for him in some ways, but her job was to recruit the strong with or without their permission, and he was slowly settling down.

She sat at her desk in her room filling out her report and gave a sigh. It definitely wasn't her favorite part of the job, especially since there wasn't much to report to begin with. If it wasn't for Luffy, the whole trip would've been completely boring. Laying down her pen and gathering her papers together, she put them away into a folder. They would be docking soon and they had to quickly re-supply. Luffy had been out for a few hours already, so it would only be another hour or two before he started to wake up.

Meanwhile, unknown to Robin, Luffy had already woken up. He was slowly building up a little resistance to the sleeping drugs and had woken up earlier than expected. Sitting up he blinked sleepily, looking around the little room his vision was pretty blurry, and he was still very drowsy, but he was used to the lingering effects of the drugs. Clumsily climbing out of bed he wobbled out of the room; only to have his face meet the wall across from his door. Stumbling back a bit, he continued to wobble his way down the hall and managed to find his way above deck. Most of the time he would lie still for ten minutes, until the effects wore off, but from the noise outside, his groggy mind was telling him this was his chance. He had heard Robin mention to another agent that they would be docking at another island soon. She had thought him too preoccupied with a sea king in the distance, but he had slowly caught onto her little tricks. He knew they drugged him before they docked, but they never actually mentioned when they were docking. He had tried skipping meals, but found it pretty pointless as he was drugged hours before they arrived at the island, and he could never really tell which food was drugged and which wasn't.

The billions agents were all too busy stocking new supplies to notice Luffy was there. He stumbled towards the side of the ship, leaning forward to make sure there was solid ground below but overbalanced just a little too much. He landed on the ground with a soft grunt. It didn't hurt, and only served to disorient him more. At least he was on dry ground though. Slowly, he staggered his way into town, looking ever part of him, drunk.

---

Robin was sitting reading a book; probably one of the few good things about not having much for reports. An agent had reported to her a short while ago to confirm the loading was going ahead of schedule and they would be casting off in less than fifteen minutes. Just then a Billions agent burst through the door.

"Miss All-Sunday!!!"

Robin jumped slightly at the sudden disruption. "Yes?" she asked, rather annoyed. Hadn't she told these people to knock before entering? She gave no outward sign of her annoyance however.

"It's the kid! He's gone!" The Billions agent said suddenly.

"What!?"

---

Luffy wandered aimlessly down the streets of the city. Just where was he? He couldn't really tell, the drugs were still making it hard to think, hard to move even. But he continued, maybe he could find a way back home from here. He continued to sluggishly wander, his eyelids so heavy, he could fall asleep any moment.

"Trinkets! I have thing from all the blues! Treasures, maps, even items from the Grandline!"

Luffy had managed to find his way to the market place. It was crowded with merchants and customers. He was bumped into or shoved out of the way by passersby and groaned in annoyance. These people were so rude!

"Fruits! Vegetables! Breads and fresh meats!" cried out one of the merchants.

Luffy's sleepy eyes widened slightly. "Food…" That should wake him up. He then began to make his way towards the merchant.

---

Smoker walked down a street, savoring the flavor of his cigars, it was his usual patrol and nothing had happened the whole day. He would never admit it out loud, but after a week of nothing but peace, he was almost wishing that something would happen. Logue Town had been unusually tame the last few days. Pirates nowadays were much weaker than years gone by. They had probably perished or given up long before they even made it here. He was just so bored. People were always so edgy when he was around or just scared of him, so he didn't have many acquaintances that he could have a drink with or anything like that. Of course, he only had himself to blame for that. But who cares about such things? He had to fight to protect the law; that was all that mattered.

"Excuse me!" said a little voice.

Looking down Smoker saw a sweet little girl. He kneeled down to her level. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my mommy. You're a marine, can you help me find her?" the girl asked.

Smoker almost cracked a small smile. Maybe he wasn't all **that** scary after all.

"Oh! Isabelle! There you are!" came the voice of a woman. She ran over and grabbed the little girl and quickly led her away. "Never **ever** go by that man again! He's a brute!"

Smoker stood in silence, a cold breeze blew past. Irony, thou art an evil bitch.

"Stop! You thief!!!"

Smoker snapped out of his moment of self pity and looked towards the direction the voice had come from. Not too far way, he could see a merchant shouting at a boy who seemed to be ignoring him as he ate some meat. A sneer worked it's way onto the marines lips around his cigar. It seems he was wrong about the lack of trouble on the island.

Luffy was feeling much better now, he was more awake. Food was just what he needed. It would've been better if the man wasn't yelling at him though. He reached out to grab another piece of meat, but the man grabbed his wrist and finally caught his attention. "Hmm?"

"You damned little thief! I'll show you!" The merchant then raised his hand to beat the young boy. In a swift movement Luffy punched the man in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He then grabbed a few more pieces of meat and walked off.

Having seen the whole fiasco, Smoker stared on mouth hanging. What the hell was with that kid!? Did he have any idea just **where** he was? Snapping out of it, Smoker then began to chase after him. "Oi! You little punk! You're under arrest!"

Looking back, Luffy spotted Smoker, eyes going wide for a moment, he quickly fled. The old man was pretty fast though, he was actually able to keep up with him! _"He must train a lot too!'_ Luffy quickly ran into a nearby alley. He stretched his arm, grabbed onto one of the rooftops, and rocketed up to the top of the house. "Yahoooooooo!" He had a wide smile on his face as he landed on the rooftop. His eyes widened a little at the breath taking view he saw of the city. "This…This is very different than Fuschia…" His eyes trailed along the sites he saw, a bazaar, busy streets, huge buildings, and finally a large open square, the a huge platform. "Oh! What that!?" Luffy said as a strange feeling of excitement filled him. Unable to contain his excitement he stretched his arm and prepared to rocket to the square.

---

"Oooooh!" Luffy said wide eyed as he stared out at the view from the platform. "So this is what the pirate king saw before he died…"

Luffy had quickly found out from the islands locals in the square about the history of the platform, and hadn't been able to contain his curiosity and excitement. Besides, as the future pirate king, he was entitled to see the last view of the last pirate king, right?

"There you are! Get down from there, you little shit!" shouted a gruff voice from below.

Luffy gave a confused blink and looked around for the source of the voice. "Na? Who was that???"

"DOWN HERE!!!"

Looking down Luffy spotted smoker. "Oh… it's the old grandpa…"

Smoker's mouth hung wide, letting his cigar fall from his mouth. He would've turned into stone if he could. "I….I'm not **that** old…" He then glared at the little bastard. "Get the FUCK down here NOW!!!!" he screamed.

"Make me!" Luffy said teasingly. Suddenly he found himself caught in a mass of think, choking smoke. It felt like something had a hold on him, he thrashed and kicked about wildly. Suddenly the smoke cleared, and Luffy found himself being held by the front of his shirt staring into the angry eyes of Smoker. Luffy's eyes were wide with shock. This man had eaten a cursed fruit too!?

The marine captain blew smoke in the kid's face. "You're under arrest, for theft, trespassing, and just because you really piss me off."

Luffy wriggled and thrashed, kicking and throwing wild punches at the man. The marine watched him stoically, holding him secure in thick clouds of smoke. Grey eyes narrowed as his free hand reached behind him, grabbing his jute from against his back. He silenced Luffy with one hard, well placed hit over the head with the weapons seastone tip.

---

Luffy's eyes slowly opened. The first thing he noticed was the cold, and couldn't help as a shiver passed though his body. It was strange, normally he wasn't too badly affected by the temperature. He blinked groggily, vision slowly clearing until his view of his surroundings were once again sharp. Now, where was he? He felt weak and sick – had he eaten something bad? No! Food would never hurt him like that. Then what was it? With a soft groan, he pushed himself up, arms shaking slightly. It was hard to move, but he forced himself into a sitting position, leaning his back against the bars of his cell. A cell? How did he end up here? And why did he feel so much worse all of a sudden? It was as if all of his energy had been drained out.

"Finally awake, I see." Smoker said. He was sitting on a chair outside of the cell, leaning forward slightly, grey eyes narrowed and stern as he watched Luffy. "You've made a mess of things around here…And don't think just because you're a kid I'll take it easy on you. You're in one of our 'special' cells for devil fruit users. It's made of pure seastone, so don't even think about trying to escape, boy."

Luffy groaned. "I want… to go home. Promise…"

Smoker gave a harsh glare. "That's tough shit, kid. You're in trouble. You stole, disturbed the peac-"

"I want to go home!!!" Luffy shouted suddenly, panting hard and obviously confused at the sheer effort it had taken to force those words out. Whatever this 'seastone' was, he didn't like it at all. "I didn't want to come here! Take me back to Fucshia!" Tears threatened to leave his eyes. But Luffy held them back. He would **not** cry, pirates don't cry. He bit his lip and willed his tears to stay back. He was a man now that Ace was gone, and he had to take care of Fuschia and Makino.

Luffy's little outburst had taken Smoker by surprise. But something in his words also piqued his interest. "What did you mean 'you didn't want to come here'?"

"I'm not supposed to leave… until I'm older. I promised!" Luffy twisted so that he could look at his captor. "A woman… she came to my island and took me! She said something about a… an organization."

Luffy sighed heavily letting his body slide to the floor. Ace and Shanks were right. He _did_ need to train harder. There were probably hundreds of guys like this one, and with devil fruit abilities. If he wanted to stand any chance of defeating them, he had to get stronger, to train, but he couldn't continue his training properly until he got home. Who was this guy, anyway? He had defeated him so easily! Maybe the man would believe him and take him home again?

"You were kidnapped!?" Smoker said with a little surprise. At first it was a bit hard to believe. Who would want to kidnap some punk kid? But after remembering the kid had a devil fruit ability the idea didn't seem so far fetched. Devil fruit abilities were not very common in the East Blue, who ever took this kid could've planned to sell him or somehow use him to their own means.

Luffy nodded weakly. "She probably knows I'm gone by now, smoke-guy."

"Why should I believe a thief like you?" Smoker's eyes narrowed.

"I just wanna go home." Luffy stated, staring at Smoker in determination. "I promised."

---

"Why do you have to leave now?" Luffy asked. He was seated cross legged on the docks, watching as his brother loaded and prepared his boat. The water was pretty choppy today, he noticed, as it slapped noisily against the wood. Maybe he could convince Ace to stay just one more day?

"Na, we've been over this." Ace said, voice tinted with annoyance as he glanced over at his brother before continuing to load his boat. He didn't answer Luffy's question, it was pointless. Luffy had been asking it continually for the past few hours. He knew the boy understood just fine, but Luffy had always had a knack of getting his way with most things. Ace wasn't about to let up on this one though. No way was he staying here any longer and no way in _hell_ was he taking his fourteen year old brother with him.

Luffy watched Ace for a little, not saying anything, but soon a new question came up. "Why can't I go with you?"

Ace saw that question coming a mile off. "You're too young Lu, I told you that already." he said simply. He then stopped packing and looked at Luffy. "Look, there are hundreds of people out there that could kill you in an instant. You have to train and become stronger."

"I _am_ strong!" Luffy whined, puffing out his chest and flexing his muscled arms. In comparison to his brother, Luffy looked more like a sloppy noodle. Ace raised an eyebrow, resisting the smirk that threatened to show though. Luffy could take that as a sign he was winning.

"Not strong enough." He said plainly, turning back to finish of packing his food supplies.

"But when would I know I'd be strong enough?" Luffy said with a huff, jutting out his lower lip in a pout.

"Hmm…Well, how about in three more years?" Ace suggested. That seemed fair enough to him. He was seventeen now, so Luffy could leave when he was seventeen, too. "Yeah, that could be good enough, right when you're seventeen."

"Aw! That'll be forever!" Luffy whined.

"Don't give me that, Lu. If I could do it you can too," Ace said firmly. "Promise me that you'll stay on this island until then."

Luffy pouted. "Hmph! Ace is a jerk."

"Luffy…" Ace said in a tone he'd use when he was serious with the boy.

"I promise." Luffy said in defeat. He then looked hopeful. "Na, then will you promise to join my Nakama?"

"That I won't promise you." Ace said with a laugh. "Maybe, if you can beat me. But then again, I could have a crew of my own by then." He then noticed an odd look on Luffy's face, a look of worry. "Oi, don't look at me like that. Even if we do end up sailing under different flags, we'll be Nakama…just in a different way, ne?"

Luffy finally grinned, satisfied with the answer. "Okay. Will you visit me after I get my first bounty?"

"You got it. We'll celebrate!" He then climbed into the boat. And was about to set off. "Remember, you promised me."

"Yeah, I'll keep to it…" Luffy said as the boat started to leave the dock.

---

Smoker prided himself in most of his actions. He was noble, honest, strong, but he didn't flaunt it. He was also a good judge of character, and his instincts had yet to lead him wrong. Perhaps that's why the little runt he caught stealing earlier was now sat in front of him, grinning like a lunatic.

"Okay, I got you moved to a regular cell." he began, as he looked at the boy through the bars. "I expect you to stay there. I know you're a strong kid, but remember, I took you out of that seastone cell, I can put you right back."

"Yosh!" Luffy grinned, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the cell. "I'll be good – when's lunch?"

"Hopefully you won't _be_ here for lunch, kid."

"Eh? Where am I going? Don't tell me _you're_ gonna kidnap me too!"

"Shut up. You're too noisy." Smoker growled out, rubbing between his eyes as he felt a headache forming. Such an annoying brat. "I've called in at HQ, and everything is as you said. Vice-admiral Garp has been dispatched to escort you home."

To say Smoker had been surprised of the twos relation was an understatement. Nobody in their right mind would assume any kind of link between this runt and 'Garp the Fist'. It seemed as if everything Luffy had told him was true, though, and according the Garp, he had big plans for his grandson in the future. It seemed the boy would soon be joining the marines. So lost in his thoughts, Smoker didn't realize he had been thinking aloud until Luffy replied.

"Bleh!" Luffy noised, sticking out his tongue. "I don't want to be a marine!"

The marine Captain raised a silvery eyebrow. "There's nothing wrong with being a marine. It's an honorable duty to protect people from pirates and troublemakers."

"That's what Gramps says, but it'd be _so_ boring! And you have to follow rules!" Luffy stuck his tongue out again as if there was a bad taste lingering in his mouth.

"Heh…" Smoker had to admit, even he found himself chaffed by the rules. He even spat in the eye of some of his higher ups while in pursuit of justice.

Luffy then grinned. "I can still help people as a pirate! And I'll help lots of people as the Pirate King!"

Smoker snorted loudly before barking out a harsh laugh. "A runt like you? Pirate King? Keep dreaming, kid, that's all it'll ever be." He snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "And the day you become a pirate, you'll wind up straight back in this cell."

"Don't you ever get bored, Smoke-grandpa?"

"Don't call me that!" Smoker huffed and turned his back on Luffy. If this brat was as thickheaded as he seemed, it looked as though they'd be seeing each other again in the near future.

Luffy hummed softly and shrugged his shoulders. What was that guy's problem anyway? He sighed and leaned back with a smile. Finally! He was going back to Fuchsia, too bad it was with Gramps though! Though, he had to admit, it was kind of nice getting away from the village for a bit. He got to see a little of the sea, and he even got to see where the pirate king had died. There was a lot more to be seen as well, but that would be later, for now he had to continue his training, to make sure he was ready.

"You're one strange kid…" Smoker said with a sigh. Oh well, it beat patrolling at least. Suddenly Smoker spotted something strange in the cell. It was a single light blue eye on the wall of the cell. "What the hell!?

"Na? What is it?" Luffy asked with a blink, turning to look at whatever Smoker had seen. By the time he had turned around though, the eye then disappeared in a small flurry of petals. Luffy pouted a little, folding his arms across his chest and looking every bit a grumpy toddler. "Mou, Smoke-Grandpa's playing tricks on me."

Smoker opened his mouth to tell Luffy where he could shove his whining, when suddenly, screaming voices sounded from the hallways, followed with shouts and then more screams.

CRACK!

"GYAH!"

CRICK! CRICK!

"EYAAAAH!!!"

"The hell!?" Smoker grunted, moving for the hallway.

"Be careful!" Luffy called after him, a bright smile on his face. It seemed the noises hadn't worried him in the least. After all, his Gramps would be here soon, probably by nightfall or tomorrow, and he'd be going home.

"Shut your trap, kid!" the marine captain snarled before he quickly rushed to the source of the noises only to find marine guards lying on the ground twisted in awkward positions, some groaning, some unconscious. "What the hell happened here!?" He demanded an answer.

One of the marines twitched, he forced himself to face smoker. "A…Arms…"

"Arms?" Smoker said with a blink. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Luffy blinked as he watched Smoker. "What happened?"

"Luuuffy~…" said a familiar voice.

Luffy's eyes widened, he looked around nervously. He then heard the light sound of dainty footsteps walking towards his cell. "R-Robin…"

"How cruel, I thought we were friends." Robin said as she showed off the keys she pilfered. "You've been a bad boy, making me worry like that. How could you?"

Luffy shivered slightly, he had never seen that dark look in Robin's eyes. It was almost scary.

---

"AHHH! Smoke-Grandpa! Help!"

"I told you not to call me that!" the reply burst from Smoker's lips before he even had time to stop it, but shoving his embarrassment aside, Smoker rushed back to the holding cells but stopped in his tracks when he spotted a strange woman walking out of Luffy's cell, an unconscious Luffy held by several disembodied feet walking behind her.

"So I take it you're the kidnapper." Smoker growled. "Drop the boy!"

"Ooh, aren't you a scary face." Robin said with a small laugh. Unknown to Smoker, a hana hana arm bloomed on his back and took hold of the jute strapped there. "If you want this kid back so badly come and get him."

Smoker stood his ground, tendrils of smoke looming out from his body. This woman was strong, that much he could tell. He was about to reach for his jute when suddenly it flew out on its own, landing straight in the hand of none other than the mysterious woman.

"What!?" he growled, eyes wide as his own sea stone tipped jute was pressed firmly against his neck.

"Please," Robin spoke, smiling coyly. "Take a seat."

Before Smoker had a chance to spit out a less than courteous retort, a disembodied leg swept his feet from under him before bursting into a flurry of petals.

"What the hell are you?!" the marine captain growled, glaring into mischievous blue eyes.

Robin ignored Smoker's question, keeping the jute to his neck. "I'll be leaving now, thank you for finding my little friend." She said with a sly smile.

"You…you bitch." Smoker spat.

"Oh my, my, my…someone needs a lesson in manners." Robin said in a playful tone. She then summoned more hana hana arms, knowing he couldn't use his powers with the seastone pressed to his neck. With one last, almost cheerful smile, she uttered one word. "Clutch!"

CRICK! CRACK! CRACK! CRICK!

Smoker bit back his cries of pain, panting hard as the torture finally ended, resisting the urge to groan at the agony of broken bones that hadn't been felt in years. He could do nothing but watch as Robin tossed the jute aside casually and left the holding cell area.

"You've caused me quite a bit of trouble, Luffy." She said in a more serious tone, as she made her way back to the docks. The raven haired woman ignored the shocked stares of the people she passed by, instead glancing back to the unconscious boy being carried by her extra limbs. She only got a small groan in response. "It's okay, I forgive you." She said with a slight smile.

* * *

**Clarobell: So, there is it! What did you think? Anyone got any ideas on what's coming next?? Want to see something happen? We're open to new ideas!**

**VTM: And with that we bid you goodbye for now. R&R! But no flames please! **


	3. No Going Back

**Clarobell: Well, that certainly took a while. Sorry for the wait, but as I've said a billion times before, lots of home trouble and such. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next installment of Baroque!**

**VTM: Indeed it's been a while, but the story is certainly taking shape! :3 We worked hard! So be sure to review! BC Or else! Fufufufufufu!**

* * *

**Baroque  
No Going Back  
By VTM & Clarobell**

* * *

Robin flicked the worn page on her latest history book, glancing to the side as Luffy let out another enthusiastic cry. They had been sailing for over a month now and the boy had finally settled down – well, as much as Luffy _could _settle down. They had entered the Grand line some weeks ago and since then had collected several more potential baroque recruits. Some came willingly through the promises of riches, power and paradise, whilst others, like Luffy, were taken by force.

The raven haired woman couldn't help the amused smile that quirked her lips as another enthusiastic cry sounded, followed by a splash and numerous shouts of surprise and anger. This too, was a regular occurrence. Luffy's excitement would often get the better of him since he had settled. In their month's journey, he had been carried off by birds three times, eaten by seakings twice and almost drowned countless times. He was quite a handful, but it kept the recruits on their toes to say the least.

The small group of fighters, both normal and devil fruit users, didn't seem interested in socializing once they had formed their alliances among the recruits. There were almost three dozen men and women, though several that had been taken by force were still being held below deck in the brig. The remaining people were free to roam the ship, numbering at around 20. Though they all seemed to have formed small groups and alliances, whether based on social status, abilities or attitude, Luffy seemed to be singled out by them all. There was a difference between the boy and the others that Robin could see as the reason, and for that, none of them were willing to accept him. Despite the age gap (the majority being aged around thirty years) the boy didn't seem interested in reaping any of the benefits Baroque offered. He constantly harped on about his promise to his brother and his dream to become the Pirate King. Even now, though he had stopped his constant escape attempts, he still insisted that he would be escaping the first chance he got. To the others, Luffy was a foolish and ignorant child, and so none made any effort to associate with him.

Robin couldn't help but think of Luffy as the 'runt' of the litter. With his small size and lack of visible muscle, he stood out like a sore thumb amongst the recruits. The fact was however, that it was far from the truth. The rubber boy, in Robin's observations, appeared to be the strongest of those she had collected thus far. Despite his obvious clumsiness and lack of experience, the boy's fighting skills were far advanced beyond his years. The recruits often fought over little things, betting whatever valuables they may possess. Robin had only seen Luffy participate a couple of times, and that was when several men had run out of possessions and had put their food rations on the line. It had been quite shocking to watch such a little body tossing aside the muscle-bound thugs that fought the most. Through that fight she had seen the boy's potential, and though his technique was a little sloppy, with some training he would surely advance to become one of the numbered members of Baroque in no time. That thought once again lifted the historian's lips. She chuckled softly as several Baroque agents once again hauled him from the sea, sopping wet, but no worse for wear.

She tried not to show it, but it was fairly obvious that Robin, or Miss AllSunday as the agents knew her, favored their 'runt' among the new recruits. It was unlikely that Mr. 0 would also take so well to him however. Though Luffy possessed phenomenal fighting ability for his age and was a devil fruit user, he had also caused them numerous delays through his many escape attempts, and had almost alerted the marines onto their suspicious activities through the events in Logue Town. They were so far behind schedule now that Mr. 0 had even sent out three bananawani to 'tow' the ship along. Robin doubted he would let Luffy's resistance slide unpunished. She just hoped the boy would prove himself in the Baroque Works 'boot camp' recruit trials, and hopefully impress Mr. 0 with his talents. She didn't have much longer to wait either. With the help of the three oversized crocodiles, they would reach Arabasta by the next morning.

**---**

"Here are the daily reports, Miss AllSunday."

Robin sat back in her chair, gently closing the thick, aged book she had been reading all day. "Good." She muttered. "Is everybody in their cabins? We'll be arriving at Arabasta tomorrow, and Mr. 0 has requested that we continue our journey through the deserts rather than the city docks to avoid any unwanted attention."

"Yes ma'am. All recruits have settled into their cabins for the night—"

"YAHOOOOO!" came a sudden cry from the deck followed by the clatter of footsteps and several crashes. Robin raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Everybody?" she questioned.

"All except the rubber boy, Miss AllSunday." The agent replied, squirming a little. "We… haven't been able to catch him, yet."

Robin sighed and stood. "I will take care of it." The sun had set over an hour ago, and the anchors were dropped. This too, was a regular occurrence with Luffy. On any other day she would tolerate his childish antics, but they would be sailing again at dawn and the last thing Robin needed was a cranky teenager on her hands. The agent, noting his dismissal, gladly scurried from the room, barking out orders to the other men as Robin followed him out onto the deck. Luffy by now had scaled the mast, rubbery legs wrapped several times around the thick wooden pole as he laughed giddily, and enjoyed the view.

"Wow…" he murmured, eyes wide and bright. He suddenly felt a hand close around his wrist, followed by several more around his legs, arms and shoulders. "Huh?" he noised, intelligently. Robin smiled, her arms crossed in an 'x' over her own chest as her devil fruit limbs quickly dislodged Luffy from the mast and passed him easily along the deck to her feet.

"Aww, Robin, you're no fun!" Luffy grumbled.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" Robin answered, ignoring his childish complaints.

"Well, it's your name isn't it? It's nicer than 'Miss AllSunday', anyway!"

"If you must call me that, then be sure to do so in _private_, Luffy." Robin replied, sapphire eyes glinting dangerously for a second. "When we are in the presence of Baroque agents and civilians, you will refer to me as Miss AllSunday."

"Alright Ro—" he stuttered, pouting slightly. He hadn't missed the warning in her eyes. "…Miss AllSunday."

"Good boy. It's time for bed." Robin chided, causing Luffy to puff with indignation at her babying tone.

"I'm not a little kid!"

"Then perhaps you should act your age, hm?" Robin replied, her eyes once again shining with mischief. She knew exactly what buttons to push with Luffy to get him to behave. Most of the time, anyway. She chuckled softly as the boy huffed and turned his back on her. "We'll be arriving at Arabasta tomorrow."

"Arabasta?" Luffy repeated, turning back to face Robin, eyes wide and excited. "You're not gonna drug me again, right?"

"So long as you behave yourself."

"What if I try to escape again?"

"The agents meeting us are not as lenient as the one's you've come to know."

"Shishishi! I could kick their asses any day!" Luffy gloated, flexing the muscles on his skinny rubbery arm."

"Perhaps." Robin replied, as she eyed him warily. "But for now, you will go to bed, or I will _make_ you."

"Aww, but it's too HOT!" the teen whined, wiping at his forehead where a shine of sweat rested.

Robin didn't budge, and after a short staring contest, Luffy pouted and grabbed both of his cheeks. He stretched them out as far as his arms would reach and stuck out his tongue.

"Bleh!" he noised, before he released the skin, letting his cheeks snap back into place. Without another word, he turned back towards the cabin's and head below deck. Robin sighed softly. In some ways Luffy was so mature, but in others, he was still just a child. She hoped the training ahead wouldn't change that in him.

**---**

By the time the ship had docked the next day, it was late morning. The group, following orders from Mr. 0, were to travel to Rainbase. The first half of the journey would take them until nightfall, and the rest would be made on the backs of Banawani.

Robin watched as the oversized crocodiles that had towed them most of the way here slinked into deeper waters once unshackled from the ship. The majority of the crew and recruits were on land now and seemed to be feeling the heat. All that remained was the lead the recruits who were still resisting out in chains and then they would be on their way.

"Oi, Miss AllSunday," came a loud whine from her side, and the raven haired woman had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Since entering the island's climate, Luffy had been constantly complaining of the heat. "Why do we have to wear all these extra clothes? It's too _hot_!"

"I've already explained, Luffy." she replied, patiently. "The desert sun is dangerous, and could deal painful, perhaps even fatal burns if the proper precautions aren't taken."

"But it's sooooo hoooooot!" Luffy whined as he wiped sweat from his brow. He looked up at her and gave a small pout. "Why did we come to this place? There's nothing here but sand!"

Robin smiled. "Our orders from Mr. 0 are to make the journey to the base through the desert. I don't like this place either, but let's just consider this training, hm?"

"Training?" Luffy whined, he didn't took too impressed. "I don't need any more, I've had enough!"

"Is that so?" Robin asked, frowning a little. With that kind of attitude, Luffy wouldn't last long under her boss' command. There was nothing she could do now though, and so with a small smirk, she decided to twist the truth a little, to make it seem more appealing to the grumpy teen. "If you're not interested in joining us, I suppose you can just stay here on the ship. Perhaps try to man it yourself to go home? The food supplies are low, and you can't navigate, but I'm sure you could find a way."

"Damn right I could!" Luffy stated, folding his arms across his chest. "I'll just find a navigator. I need one for my crew, anyway!"

Robin had heard all about Luffy's plans and ideals for his future. She wished she could share the boy's ignorance sometimes.

"Yes, you stay here, and the rest of us will continue on to the secret base." She replied, smiling as Luffy's eyes whipped straight to her face.

"Secret base!?" Luffy gasped, eyes sparkling with anticipation. "A real secret base!? Cool!!!"

Robin laughed a little. "Of course. Any recruits who make it through the training will also attend a feast."

Luffy swallowed visibly, stomach growling loudly before his eyes trailed back to the ship. He raised his hand to his chin, cupping it between his thumb and forefinger in thought. Robin watched, the smile never vanishing from her face. Suddenly the boy pulled his hand away from his chin, face lighting up with a grin as he curled his fingers into a fist and stamped it into his other open palm.

"I've decided!" he stated. "I'll go to the secret base, train to get stronger, eat all the food and _then_ find a navigator and go home!"

"An excellent idea." Robin replied, chuckling softly at Luffy's naivety.

"Yosh!" Luffy cheered. Robin watched him for a few seconds more before reaching into her pocket, stepping away from the crew and calling her superior on the baby Den Den. After a few rings, the receiver picked up.

"…What?" answered a gruff voice on the other end.

"Mr. 0, we have arrived in Arabasta." Robin spoke.

"Good, start your journey to the designated location. Whatever recruits fail to make it, are to be left behind. They're not worth my time." said the deep voice of Mr. 0. "We have some 'interesting' recruits from some of the other blues already, anyway."

"That's good to hear, sir. I believe I've found someone interesting myself." Robin said with a small smile.

"Only one?"

"There are several more, but one in particular seems to have a numbers potential." Robin explain.

"Is that so? Well then, let's see if this recruit survives training."

"I have a feeling he'll be just fine." Robin said with a slightly mysterious tone. "We are making our way to the Spider Café, the billions will stay there, and I'm going to take the recruits over to Rainbase by Banchi Coach."

"Very well." A click sounded signaling the end of the call.

Putting the Den-Den away, Robin then noticed Luffy running over to her, looking excited.

"Robiiiiin!" he called happily, but paused at Robin's sharp look. "Err, I mean, Miss AllSunday! Look what I found!" He then held up a hand full of plump red berries. "They look tasty! Especially this really big fat one! I'll share them with you if you want!" he said with a grin.

"Oh…?" Robin looked at the berries, but then her eyes widened and with a swift swipe, scattered the berries all over the sand. "Luffy! Those aren't berries!"

The berries then suddenly sprouted long thin little legs and scurried away.

Luffy watched in shock. "The berries…they ran away…"

Robin gave a relieved sigh. "Those weren't berries; you found a family of 'Desert Strawberries'. They're a kind of spider, if you eat one, you'll die several days later."

Luffy blinked in shock before letting out a bewildered cry. "Wahh! I almost died and I haven't even had the feast yet!"

Robin blinked before chuckling softly again. Really, this boy was too much. "Is all you think about your stomach?"

"Nope." Luffy replied, utterly serious. "I think about Ace and pirates and One Piece, too!"

Robin laughed again and shook her head. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. "Well, let's get going, shall we?" with that said, she turned back to the rest of the group and Luffy couldn't help but notice how her face and voice hardened. Robin was such a strange woman. She acted mean and did some bad stuff, but that was okay, because she was nice around _him_. He'd do the stupid training and then eat all the food. _Then_ he would leave with Robin, because she was smart and would make a great member to his crew.

Pleased with his decision, Luffy trailed after the group, feeling very sneaky with his devious plans.

---

The desert sun was harsh and unforgiving, the heat left travelers drained and exhausted, and if one dared to expose themselves from their protective clothes in hopes of feeling the breeze, they would soon pay the price. Small but fast gusts of wind whipped sand around like miniscule rocks, slapping the grains against burnt and tender skin. As the group moved on, they left a trail bodies behind. Recruits stated lagging before dropping like flies, and if they were still alive, but too tired to go on, they were left to die and decay anyway in the burning sand. There was no sign of remorse on Robin's face and Luffy was too occupied with his own thirst to really notice. Most of the surviving recruits made no effort to so much as look when one o their comrades fell. It wasn't until late afternoon when Luffy really noticed their dwindling numbers. He stayed beside Robin most of the time, only venturing away when he spotted a weird looking cactus or any form of living creature. He soon joined back with the group though.

The Baroque Works billions, along with their leader, Miss AllSunday, all had their own canister of rationed water. No water had been offered to any of the recruits by Mr. 0's orders, and that had been a main factor in the loss of most. Luffy had been thirstily eyeing Robin's canister for hours now, but with the tense, silent atmosphere, even he had stayed quiet. Finally, licking his dry lips, he turned to the dark haired leader of the group.

"Ro-...um, Miss All-Sunday...! It's too hot!" he whined. Tongue dangling out of his mouth like a dog. "Can I have some water?"

"No Luffy, we have to keep going."

"Please?" Luffy begged. "Just a drop, ne?" he licked his lips again, swallowing dryly, blinking sweat out of his eyes. Why was sweat salty, anyway? If it wasn't, he could just drink that!

Robin gave Luffy a harsh glare, but she couldn't be too mad at him, he was after all, the youngest in the group. He didn't look too bad off, but it'd be a waste if he were to fall in this desert. "Okay, but just a small sip, understand?"

Luffy nodded with a smile. He took the canteen and took a good sip from it. Robin didn't scold him. She hadn't actually expected him to take a 'small sip'. If there was one thing she'd learnt about the boy, it was with him, it was big or nothing.

"Oi!" called out one of the others, voice gravelly and dry. "How come that kid gets a drink!? Look at how many of us were left behind!"

"I don't have to answer to you." Robin said coldly, offering him nothing but a stone cold look.

"Like Hell you don't!" the recruit then rushed at her, hands out, ready to strangle the woman.

"Foolish man." Robin chided, folding her arms across her chest in an 'x'.

"Cinco Flur… CLUTCH!"

A sickening crack sounded and the recruit fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, groaning in pain.

"Anybody else care to question my judgment?" Robin asked. "They were weak. The desert weeds out the weak from the strong. If you have a problem with that, then head back to the ship."

"But that's suicide!" called another man, one of those still cuffed.

"Then keep going. Or would you rather die a coward?" Robin said coldly.

Luffy watched Robin silently as she turned around again and began to walk. Nobody else moved to follow for a few seconds and the teen stared after her expressionless. "Yosh!" he said suddenly and raised his fists in the air. "I'm no coward!" He declared, and with that he continued to walk with Robin.

The others watched on in shock. To be out done by some brat? Not while they were still breathing. They continued on.

---

Around midnight they had finally reached Spider's Cafe. Thirty-two out of fifty weary Baroque agents followed by fourteen exhausted recruits. After all, only the strongest were welcome in Baroque, so if the current agents could be taken down by the new ones, they obviously weren't fit to be there. Robin had said nothing hearing her comrades startled cries as sever recruits jumped them, stealing their water and fighting amongst themselves for a drink. They had lost more recruits and agents to fights than to the desert. The survivors were rewarded for their efforts with drink and food. Paula, the 'owner' of the cafe and also a Baroque agent herself shook her head at the pathetic sight. She stood next to Robin, and offered her a mug of coffee, smoking her pipe. "The coach will be here soon."

"Thank you, Miss Doublefinger." Robin said with a small smile, sipping gratefully at the coffee. Though the day had been burning hot, after the sun had fallen, the night winds were ruthlessly cold.

"Honestly, I can't see any potential from this ragtag group you've collected." Paula added.

"It's a good thing it was my job to pick them out then." Robin began. "You can't always judge a book by its cover, Miss Doublefinger."

"That was good!" Luffy said suddenly as he leaned back and patted his full belly. Robin chuckled slightly at the sight of the boy. Honestly, his rubber body truly was amusing. The agent known as Miss Doublefinger blinked in surprise at the sight of the teen that now looked like an oversized beach ball with arms and legs.

"Perhaps." Paula replied, glancing to Robin. Her baby DenDen suddenly came to life, and Miss Doublefinger quickly pulled it out, answering and muttering a few quiet words to the other person on the line. "Yes, sir." She muttered as she disconnected.

"Mr. 0?" Robin inquired, and received a nod in response. Robin stood and walked to the window, pulling a curtain aside, spotting the cloud of dust in the distance. Their ride was here.

Paula then clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention. "Oi! I suggest you all go outside now, your ride will be here shortly."

The recruits began to file out of the cafe, sated by their full stomachs and knowing they would soon get this 'training' out of the way and reap the benefits they had been promised. Robin followed, Luffy sticking close to her, as usual.

"So how do we get to the Secret Base?" he asked, eyes sparkling again at the prospect of seeing a _real_ secret base.

"By Banchi coach." Robin replied, then pointed ahead.

Luffy looked to where she pointed and could see a cloud of dust and sand quickly approaching. His eyes widened as the cloud screeched to a halt. Standing before them was a huge hard faced turtle; it had piercing eyes, a hat on his head, and a cigar in his mouth.

"S-SO COOL!" Luffy cried, running forward as fast as his oversized belly would allow, trying to get a better look at the giant turtle.

"This is the Banchi coach." Robin explained, smiling at the boy's antics. She then headed for the coach but then stopped when she saw Luffy perched stretch his arms up and rocket himself onto the turtles head.

"I like this spot!" Luffy said with a grin, patting the turtles head. "you don't mind, right Mr. Turtle?"

The creature let out a noise and Robin shook her head, though couldn't help but laugh. As soon as all of the recruits were on board, the Banchi coach set off again. Robin made sure to sprout a few extra arms around Luffy, to keep him in place as he slept off the day's events. Tomorrow would decide if the boy lived or died, after all, so he deserved his sleep.

---

Rainbase was famous for its casinos and restaurants. Colorful flashing lights, the passing of money back and forth, and delicious smells and food all served as a spectacular mask, for what laid hidden beneath.

Unknown to the inhabitants of Arabasta, below the hustle and bustle of Rainbase, was the underground headquarters of Baroque Works, as well as its training camp. Secrecy; that was the key word. How else could you prepare pawns for combat without raising suspicion?

Robin's recruits had been assembled with all other collected from the other blues in the main training area. The initial evaluation session would segregate the groups into ranks amongst the billions, based on their abilities, strength and other determining factors. The training instructor walked along, glimpsing at the faces of the recruits that were brought to him for training. Bounty hunters, bandits, thieves, possibly even a pirate or two.

"You're all the sorriest bunch of fools and weaklings I've ever seen!" he spat.

Finally reaching the end of the line the instructor spotted Luffy, who yawned in boredom, picking at his nose with his pinky finger. "What the Hell is this!?" the instructor shouted as he roughly prodded Luffy in the chest with his meaty finger. "They're sending me children now!? You better pray to whatever Gods you believe in, you bug-eyed little bastard!"

Luffy glanced at the instructor in annoyance through half lidded eyes. He hadn't got much sleep last night and this guy was too noisy! At least he wasn't as bad as Gramps, though. This secret base wasn't as great as Robin had made it out to be either. Upstairs it was all colourful and exciting, but down here, it was just plain boring! Ignoring the man twice his size and age, Luffy rolled up the booger he's picked and flicked it away, ignorant to the fact that it had just landed straight on the instructors face.

"Why, you little…!" the man roared, clenching his hand into a fist and punching towards Luffy's face.

Luffy (who had resumed picking his nose), bend his body backward, blinking in surprise at the unexpected attack. "Oi, why are you attacking me?"

The instructor ignored Luffy's question and sprung into a flurry of attacks on the boy, each one dodges as easily as the last. Finally, Luffy frowned in annoyance and sidestepped the furious giant, catapaulting himself onto the man's shoulders before pulling his head back and headbutting him in the back of the bead. The man fell like a sack of flour and Luffy stumbled back to the floor, humming in disappointment. The other recruits stared in shock as the instructor went down. Some even began to laugh at the spectacle.

"Aww, you're not so tough." Luffy whined.

Robin watched with a personal satisfaction as the other agents gawked shamelessly. Luffy certainly was a rough diamond, but with a little shaping, he could become a fine fighter. She glanced up to the observation window, noting the shadow present there. Hopefully, the boy would also impress Mr. 0 in the coming days.

---

The next week was full of nothing but yelling, push-ups, chin ups, combat training, and obstacle courses. Too easy, this stuff wasn't hard at all. Work of the farms, training with his Grandpa and years of play and rough housing with his brother made such tasks a breeze. The other trainees could only stare in awe and wonder just how the hell a mere kid could do such things and still have so much stamina.

"Yahooooooooooo!" Luffy called as he rocketed himself over a wall that was to be climbed over.

The (new) instructor blew his whistle. "Brat! I said **no** devil fruit powers! Get you worthless ass back here and do it over again!"

Luffy huffed and walked back. He then climbed the wall with ease, perching himself at the top; looking back at the instructor he gave a cheeky grin. "Happy?"

The instructor went red in the face, but made no comment and instead turned his attention to another recruits.

Not far from the training area, there was the observation room Robin had been so focused on not long ago. With a window that was disguised like a mirror, none of the recruits new of their spectators. Standing in the room was Robin and a very intimidating man. He was tall, with grayish skin, had long slicked back hair and a long scar across his face in a horizontal line. He wore a heavy, dark coat lined with thick fur, which was rather odd for the climate of the desert kingdom; he had a golden hook for one hand, and a collection of rings on the other. He was the boss of it all, the founder of Baroque Works. This man was Mr. 0 or better known as Sir Crocodile.

"What the hell is that kid doing?" Crocodile said as he watched from a window. "He's totally uncontrollable." He then looked toward the woman who was casually leaning against a desk in the room.

Robin smirked mysteriously. "Though he has a stubborn streak, he definitely can be of good use to us."

"Hmph… What makes you so sure about that?" Crocodile said, giving the woman a cold, dark glare. "The brat has potential, but I need loyalty. From your reports, he is the one that caused all of your delays."

Robin was unfazed. "He has more than potential, sir. He has bloodline."

"Get to the point, Miss AllSunday. I'm losing my patience."

"Have you heard of the 'men of D'? It's a strange family line. I don't know much about it myself, but what I do know is they are capable of frightening strength and power. It's almost as if they can twist fate itself."

"You expect me to be impressed by a legend, Miss AllSunday?"." Crocodile said as he placed a cigar in his mouth, glaring at the woman. He picked up the boy's file, glancing over the details. "Monkey D. Luffy. Why does that name sound familiar?"

"His father and grandfather, sir."

Crocodile's eyes once again fell to the paper and he flipped a page, finding the information he was looking for. His eyes widened in disbelief. Robin, after hearing on whom Luffy's grandfather was, invested some time into researching his background. There wasn't much to know, but she could at least confirm that he was who he said he was.

"You expect me to believe this runt is Dragon's boy?!"

"He didn't say so personally. I don't think he knows his father, but he is adamant that Monkey D. Garp is his grandfather. The people in the town also claim that fact as true."

Crocodile frowned, looked out the window again, seeing the kid outrun everyone on the obstacle course. "As you said, Miss AllSunday, it seems we have found a rough diamond." His eyes narrowed. "That spirit of his could be dangerous."

Robin said nothing. This had been what she was worried about. Luffy truly was a potential asset to Baroque Works, but agents had to be loyal and obedient. Through she could see the boy's loyalty was strong, it was only for things and people he believed in. She doubted she could convince him to fight willingly with Baroque. The boy _still_ believed he could get home.

If Crocodile took an interest in Luffy, the boy would be broken down until obedient. If he didn't, the boy would be dead.

"Is there anything else you need, Mr. 0?"

"Yes." Crocodile replied, watching as the recruits finished up their days training, though Robin couldn't help but notice his eyes fixed on Luffy. "I want to talk to that brat."

---

Robin made her way down to the bunkers feeling oddly numb. She had been so careful, so cold for so long. How had Luffy wormed his way past her defenses? She cared about the boy, enough to care about whether he lived or died, and in this day and age, that could be a dangerous liability. Mr. 0 had requested a private audience with the teen. She knew he would test the boy, perhaps hurt him. Robin pushed back the regret. What did it matter? It was too late to take him back now, anyway. This would be a fine opportunity for him. He would be rich, powerful, have opportunities people only dreamed of. If only she could get him to behave.

Robin opened the door to the bunkers and walked in, spotting Luffy reclining on a top bunk not far away.

"Luffy," she called, "Can you come here, please?"

The boy smiled widely at the sight of his friend (and future crewmate, but that's a secret).

"Yo! Robin!" he greeted, jogging over to her, ignoring the bad looks he received from the other men in the room.

"You seem to be adjusting well, Luffy." she replied. "How are you finding the training?"

"It's too easy! I've been doing this stuff since I was little! Gramps used to make me and Ace train all the time!" the boy gave a small huff, once again ignoring the onslaught of glares from around the room. "It's not so tough out here. Why would Ace want me to stay home?" Suddenly, Luffy gasped, eyes widening. "You don't think he wants to be pirate king too, do you!?"

Robin gave a small laugh. "Luffy, though it's good to have confidence, I don't think you should underestimate the sea. There are many who are a lot stronger than you and _many_ things you don't know."

"Eh, really?" Luffy said with a surprised blink.

Robin gave a nod. "I think your brother was really trying to look out for you. If you're not careful, you can easily get killed out here, **especially** on the Grand Line."

"Huh. That's what Ace said, too. He said there was lots of stuff I don't know." Luffy replied, frowning. "I'm not gonna have to study, am I?"

Robin chuckled softly, "I doubt it." She spoke, before her tone fell serious again. "Luffy, I've been sent to collect you. Mr. 0 has requested a private audience with you."

"Huh? Me? How come?" the teen asked, scratching his scalp in confusion.

"He was impressed by your little display in the training sessions." Robin smiled. "Now, let's go."

Luffy followed after Robin as she left the room and kept up with her brisk pace. "Ne, Robin? What kind of dangerous things are out there? I'm strong, y'know. I could probably kick their asses!"

"Strength isn't everything, Luffy" Robin chided gently. "Intelligence, skill, experience. There are many more factors in life than simply strength."

"You're smart." The grinning boy replied. "So if I stick with you, I should be fine, right?"

"You can't expect to be 'looked after', Luffy. Depending on people can be a dangerous thing."

"How come?"

"People here, they would sooner stab you in the back than shake your hand."

Luffy looked thoughtful. "I better get a crew quick then, to watch my back. "

Robin stopped, blinking in surprise at the boy's words. Luffy almost bumped into her and blinked curiously as she turned to face him.

"I told you, you can't trust people to take care of you."

"Yeah, but I can't become Pirate King all by myself!" Luffy replied. "I told you, I need a swordsman, a navigator, a musician…!"

Robin listened to Luffy prattle on blankly. She noticed how the boy seemed to light up when he spoke of his dream, and how his confidence became less arrogant, and more respectable. She could see Luffy truly believed what he was saying. There was no doubt in his mind that he would become the Pirate king. Crocodile was right. His spirit was a dangerous thing. She hoped it could survive.

"In fact," Luffy said suddenly. "I don't want to stay here anymore. Maybe I can even find Ace; it could be fun being on the same crew!" He then grinned at the thought.

Robin gave a small sigh. She knew it would come to this, and she had to think of a way to lead the boy on a little longer. If he tried to escape now, he would be killed on sight. She had seen the new 'numbers' agents Crocodile had assembled, and though they weren't yet a complete set, the current numbers were frighteningly strong. Luffy wouldn't stand a chance.

"You still haven't found that navigator, and have no crew yet." Robin stated. "I've already told you, the sea is dangerous. Your brother wouldn't be too happy, if you went out there just to get yourself killed."

Luffy stuck his tongue out at her. "I don't care about that! I'm strong! I can take care of myself!" he the pouted and looked away from Robin. "Besides, it's your fault anyway; you guys took me away from my village!"

The dark haired woman resisted the urge to sigh. Luffy immaturity, though endearing, could at times be trying.

"Well, I thought you'd want an opportunity to get stronger." Robin began, finally getting an idea on how to get to the boy. "After all, if you stayed in your village, how could you push your limits?"

Luffy gave her a puzzled look. "Push my limits?" He cocked his head to the side.

"It'd be hard to improve yourself by staying in a small village. To grow in strength you need training and experience." Robin explained. "Why don't you stay with us just for a little bit longer? Besides, didn't you say you wanted to eat that feast when the training is complete?"

Robin smiled knowingly as Luffy faltered. She knew he had been tempted with the idea of getting stronger, and to put food on top of that was practically irresistible. She had the boy hook, line and sinker.

"I… guess I could stay until the training is over." He finally relented.

"Excellent!" Robin smiled warmly. "It would get a bit boring without you."

Luffy could feel his face warm up suddenly and quickly averted his eyes. "But just until the food! Then I leave! And that's that!" he said stubbornly.

Robin nodded, knowing no such thing would be taking place and continued on, leading Luffy to the Crocodile's jaws.

---

**Clarobell: This chapter is officially meatbun approved! Thank you all for beingso patient. It's nice and long. Hopefully, we'll pop out another chap soon.**

**VTM: 83 Cliff hanger! XD Fufufufu! Can't wait to see what happens? Too bad! Wait until the next chapter!**


End file.
